Evil is Rising
by Phoenix34
Summary: Harry's 5th year. He sees a evil twin figure of him, and it's not just that, evil is rising everywhere in the magical world around him, until a mysterious girl called a "Slayer" comes to Hogwarts. The relationship between Harry and Cho develops. A small c


P align=centerFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif" color=#000000 size=5Evil is Rising/FONT/P  
  
P align=centerFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"by Phoenix (/FONTA href="http://groups.msn.com/hpkingdom"FONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"http://groups.msn.com/hpkingdom/FONT/AFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif")/FONT/P  
  
P align=centerFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"  
  
HR  
  
/FONT/P  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif" color=#000000 size=2Mystique is a gorgeous French girl, with medium length black hair and round dark eyes. Her dark mysterious look and a strong firm body had been admired by many teenage boys her age. /FONT/P  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"But this isn't your average teen. This girl has a destiny. For in every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
P align=centerFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"* * * * * * * * * */FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"Harry, Ron, and Hermione was sitting at their usual seats on the Hogwarts Express, talking about their summer and their plans for the 5th year at Hogwarts, when a group of giggling Ravenclaw girls came sitting near the trio. Harry immediately spotted his crush, Cho Chang, among them. With her glossy black hair and fair pretty face, she wasn't hard to spot. But today something wasn't right. She was usually very happy and the centre of attention. In fact she looks very solemn and gloomy, and was only half listening to what her friends were saying. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else, Harry thought as he studied her. And her eyes didn't have the usual sparkle. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""Cho, are you alright?" asked one of the girls with auburn hair. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""What?" Cho looked up, looking puzzled, "Oh, I'm fine, Kyra," Cho forced a smile, "It's just..." then she looked like she's about to cry. "Excuse me, I gotta go to the bathroom." And she ran towards the compartment door. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"Harry stood up and decided to follow her. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""Where you going, Harry?" Ron asked through a mouthful of every flavour jelly beans. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""I have to talk to Cho, watch my stuff 'k?" and he ran after her. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"He got to the door, and through the window he saw a figure that looked just like him, but the figure had a evil grin on his mouth that sent chills down Harry's spine. The figure went to Cho's direction. Harry blinked and the figure was gone. He quickly ran towards the bathroom, took a deep breath, and knocked nervously on the door. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""Ch..Cho, are you alright?" /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""Harry? Is that you?" Cho asked in a quivered voice, sounding surprised. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""Yeah, it's me." he answered. His throat felt dry for he was very shy when it came to talking to girls. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"Cho swung the door open, and Harry saw her eyes looked kind of red and blotchy, and she held a tissue at her nose. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""Harry, how are you? We haven't talked for a long time. How was your summer?" she asked in such a friendly voice that made Harry blush. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""Oh, it..it was ok. I saw a figure running your way, d'you see anything?" Harry asked as his hands nervously fiddled in his pockets. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""No, there wasn't anybody here, except me," Cho answered with a confused look, "Why, did you see someone?" /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""Oh, never mind. Must be my imagination then. Look, Cho, I'm concerned about you. I know you are still sad about Cedric, I can understand. I miss him a lot too. I was there when Voldemort..you know...." Harry choked, and Cho's eyes widened at Voldemort's name, "it was very hard for me to cope about his death, too. So, if you ever need someone to talk to, I just want you to know I'm here." said Harry sincerely, not believing his courage to say all that. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""Aww, Harry, thanks, it means a lot to me," and she meant it. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"It seemed she was suddenly lightened up a bit by Harry's presence. Cho opened her arms and flung them around Harry's neck. Harry was embarrassed yet happy by her warm embrace. After all, he was never hugged by any girl before, except his best friend Hermione. But this hug was very special, this girl was Cho, the girl Harry had dreamed about for a year at night. Harry smelled the fresh scent of her hair as he hugged her. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"Suddenly, though, a familiar, wicked face appeared in front of them. Harry let out a groan. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""Not you again, Malfoy!" /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"Instead of the usual self satisfied smirk he wore, Malfoy's face looked very dangerous and intimidating, and his eyes flashed and he frowned at the sight in front of him. /FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"/FONT  
  
PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif""Keep your hands off my girl, Potter!!!" he spitted out./FONT/P  
  
P  
  
HR  
  
/PFONT face="Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Sans-serif"Thanx for reading everyone! Plz leave your comments/suggestions, I'd really appreciate it!/FONT 


End file.
